


Kisses

by TeenySweeney



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nick Fury is an asshole, Thor just wants to love on Bruce and make him smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Thor kisses Bruce Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time Thor kisses Bruce, it’s the back of his hand and Bruce thinks he’s playing around, so he chuckles a little despite his cheeks flushing and his hand tingling. He tries not to dwell on it after Thor bids him goodnight and walks down the hallway.

The second time he kisses Bruce, it’s after Bruce hands him a coffee first thing in the morning and it’s a slightly lingering kiss to his cheek. Bruce ducks his head sheepishly and blushes again. He isn’t sure how to react, but Thor just smiles at him over the rim of his cup as Bruce sets about making himself a drink.

Then there is a team meeting, during which Bruce and Nick Fury disagree, and all manner of things get thrown into the equation that everybody tries to avoid, for Bruce’s sake. Things like Ross, his father, Fury even dares to call him by his first name at one point. Through their little dispute Bruce remains seated and outwardly calm, but there’s a little shake in his voice occasionally that gives him away. Bruce is too angry to notice, but Thor goes between watching him and glaring at Fury; it is Tony who tells him to keep out of the situation.

The third time Thor kisses Bruce, it's after this meeting. Bruce is shaken and angry and hurt. He goes to the kitchen rather than the lab, making himself some tea. Something calming is what he needs right now and he’s not going to find that in the lab. The rest of the team leave him alone in there for a while before joining him and whether it’s out of fear or sympathy or awkwardness, Bruce is thankful. Then they file in and do various things as they pass Bruce. Natasha squeezes his shoulder, Clint claps him on the back, Steve gives him verbal praise ("You were great in there Bruce, I'm proud of you."), Tony ruffles his hair and Thor sits beside him, discreetly (or not so much, given Thor's size) moving as close to Bruce as he can.

Then, when the TV is on and the others have their attention on that, Thor nuzzles his face into Bruce's hair and kisses just below Bruce's ear. Tony turns just in time to see it and grins widely. Bruce awkwardly rubs Thor's shoulder and half-glares at Tony, his cheeks heating.

Later the same day, Thor kisses him a fourth time. Bruce actually spends a lot of the day on a sofa, barefoot and drinking hot chocolate and tea. He's miserable, it's obvious, but nobody really knows what to do for him, so they leave him to himself; Bruce is fine with that. He meets Thor in the kitchen again when he's making himself another warm drink. The god sort of sneaks up on him, placing a hand on the back of his head and stroking his hair. Bruce doesn't even start. 

"You are sad..." Thor mumbles, sounding unhappy himself.

Bruce shakes his head a little. "I'm alright, I'm just...tired." He shrugs lamely.

"No...you are sad." Thor frowns at him slightly.

Bruce looks at him and smiles wryly. "I'll be fine." Then adds, "I promise." When Thor raises his eyebrows.

Then Thor smiles warmly and says, "Good." Before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, kissing Bruce's forehead before leaving.

Bruce's day feels a little better after that and it only gets better when he goes to his room and Thor is hovering around by the door. He smiles brightly, albeit slightly sheepishly, when he sees Bruce.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling." He says cheerfully.

Bruce chuckles softly and looks down shyly, fiddling with his hands. "Better...thanks."

"Excellent!" Thor grins.

Bruce chuckles again, blinking, a little taken aback by Thor's exuberance. There is a moment of silence before Thor speaks again.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asks quietly.

Bruce hesitates. His honest answer is yes, but he wants company too, so he shrugs uselessly. Thor, still smiling, shrugs back.

"If you decide that you do not...you know where to find me." He says.

And then he leans in to kiss Bruce a fifth time, taking his face in his hands and pressing their lips firmly together. Bruce freezes up, his eyes going wide, his cheeks flushing and his heart rate doubles, but he doesn't pull back. Part of him desperately wants to, only because he hasn't been kissed in so long that he feels like he has no idea what he's doing. Thankfully, the kiss is brief and Thor pulls back before he can panic too much.

Thor beams at him as he bids him goodnight and walks down the hallway. Bruce is still too shocked to really react, but he snaps out of it, saying Thor's name hesitantly, making him turn back and look at him expectantly.

"Can I...can I come with you?" Bruce asks timidly, wringing his hands together anxiously.

Thor laughs and nods, holding his hand out and beckoning for Bruce to follow him. Bruce grins sheepishly and half-jogs to catch up to him and Thor wraps his arm around Bruce's waist, pulling him against his side and nuzzling his face into his hair as they walk.


End file.
